Baddest of the Bad
by sesshomarusshikonmiko
Summary: The Winx are some kick ass tough chicks who've just arrived in Gardenia. With nasty attitudes and badass reputation, they catch the attention of local heartthrobs and stir up trouble at the police station. Will these bad bitches fall in love, or remain alone in a cold world of their own? Lemon and Lime warning.


CHAPTER 1

**Introductions**

* * *

BLOOM POV

I groan as someone shakes me roughly. "What!" I growl menacingly as I stare up at my older sister, Daphne. "It's time to get up! Your gonna be late for your plane!" Daphne sneered in my face. "Get out of my face!" I say lowly as I shove her out of my way and go through my clothes for something to wear. "Irritating twat." I mumble under my breath. "What did you say to me, you little bitch!" screeched Daphne loudly, making me wince at the sound. "What are you two doing in here?!" questioned my mother, Miriam, tiredly. "Daphne's being a bitch again!" I complained loudly.

"Daphne, come along, we don't have time for such foolishness! Bloom has only two hours tell she boards her plane and here you are distracting her! I know you'll miss her but, Jesus, she'll only be gone for four years, then she'll come home to her loving family with, hopefully, a better attitude! Now, come on!" Miriam griped as she tugged Daphne out of the room by the wrist. She glared at me one last time before allowing herself to be jerked out of my sight. "Bitch." I mutter under my breath.

I grabbed a pair of jeans and a white tee with my white converse as my dad burst through the doors, telling me it was time to go. "Alright, Oritel. I'll be down in a second." I say calmly as I get my bag with Kiko in it. _Let's do this._

* * *

STELLA POV

"Oh Nova! What am I going to do!" Nova rolled her eyes, and filed her nails as she listened to I screeched about how I didn't want to go to this goody-goody school, with all those goody-goody girls and be all alone without my precious Nova. "I'm not the dumbass who blew up the observatory with a home-made stink bomb, now did I? No! So you'll be going through this on your own! I'm not gonna be dragged off to a school that I have no idea about?! Are you crazy!?" spoke Nova incredulously. I pouted sadly and gave a small huff as my mother, Luna, came in and told me it was time to go.

"I'll miss our times together Nova!" I screech once more as I give her a big hug. "Good luck girl. I hope you make it out alive!" Nova smiled and waved as drove off towards the airport.

* * *

TECNA POV

I sat down in the back of our black Volvo as we drove towards the airport. I had my head stuck in my PSP, playing Halo with the noise turned all the way up. "Please, Tec, would you turn that infernal game down, please?!" griped Cyros, my dad. I rolled my eyes and gave a quick 'Whatever.' while I kept playing my game, ignoring him completely. My little sister, Rowan, leaned on my shoulder, her bright red hair sprawling all over my shoulder. Her big green eyes drooped with sleep as she nuzzled into my side.

I smiled softly at her as I continued to play Halo loudly. Soon enough, Rowan's snores filled my ears and drowned out the sound of the gun shots and explosions of my game. I turned it off and wrapped my arm around her while kissing the top of her head. "I love you Tec." she breathed softly. I smiled. "Yeah. Luv you too."

* * *

MUSA POV

My social worker, Rachel say beside me at the airport. "Now, Musa, please try to make some friends, and please don't get into any fights! I can't come down there to save you from any tight predicaments!" She fretted loudly. I pulled out my iPod and unlocked it, staring at my mother, Matlin, sadly. I pulled up my music and began to play _Same Love_by _Macklemore_. "...Musa! Are you listening to me young lady!"

I sigh loudly and turn it up while making scary faces at passing children. Rachel sighed, giving up on trying to get me to listen. "Glad you see it my way Rach." I smirk raunchily. "God your going to be the end of me!" sighed Rachel loudly.

* * *

FLORA POV

"When are you coming back Flo?!" whimpered my little sister, Rose, as I packed my last bag. I turn to look at her and let my heart soften a little. "I'll be back sometime soon sweetie. I promise!" Tears welled up in her eyes as she flung herself into my arms. "I don't want you to go!" she wailed loudly as I rubbed my hand up and down her back soothingly, trying to get her to calm down. "What the hell's going on!?" roared my father, Dietrich. His bulging belly throbbed and his hazel eyes glared menacing at us. I matched his glare tenfold as I heard a car door slam shut.

"Hello!? Anybody home!? Dietrich? Flora? Rose!?" hollered my Uncle Koncos. I picked Rose up along with my suitcase and stalked past my father. "I'm coming!" I yelled as I jogged down the stairs. "Ok, I'm here! Let's get this show on the road!" I grin at Koncos as I ran out to his black Jeep. "Hey Syrabi!" Syrabi smiled at me and Rose. "Hey sweetie's! How are you!?"

* * *

LAYLA POV

"Well, I'm done!" I smile triumphantly. "Yeah, great! Wonderful! You can leave me even quicker!" sighed my best friend, Anne, for the third time. I looked over to her and said, "You act like you'll never see me again, A. It's only four years, plus homely visits! You can come out to see me too, ya know!" I griped playfully. Anne gave me a sad smile as we hugged each other tight. "I'm gonna miss you." Anne cried. "I'm gonna miss you too, sis." I sighed sadly. "Oh, and give Roy a good knock in tha' kisser for me wouldja'. He still owes me twenty dollars!" Anne laughed while nodding an OK.

"Layla! Time to go!" yelled my mom, Niobe. "Bye." I whispered. "Bye."

* * *

ROXY POV

I sat in the airport alone as Artu, my dog, slept on my lap. I looked around cautiously while cussing my mother for leaving me here alone. My Monophobia kicked up in me and it became hard to focus. My breathing became labored and I quickly turned my head from side to side. My fingers began twitching erratically and my head began to throb. "Chick? Are you OK?" I quickly turn my head to see a guy with black hair and blue eyes. Everything begins to clear up in my head and I began to focus on the things and people around me.

"Yeah. I'm better now." I nod. He arched a brow while sticking out his hand. "The name's Connwaer. Yours." I smirk while saying, "My mommy always told me not to talk to strangers!" he chuckled and said, "Well do you want to go? I mean, you can always deal with that Monophobia by yourself." My smile leaves my face as I glare at him viciously. "How do you know about that?!" I snap angrily. He grinned while telling me he had it too. I nod as the scowl leaves my face.

He slips in beside me. He was wearing a Black Veil Brides tee with black skinny jeans and black-and-white checkered converse. "Well, since we're here now...what do you want to do?" I think for a while. "Want to trade insults?" I suggest. He smiles and laughs while saying, "Sure! Why not!"

* * *

TAKYA POV

I sat in the airport while listening to _Sink or Swin_ by _Falling in Reverse_.

_What if the Devil was a lie?_

_What if God did not exist?_

_So, with all due respect_

_Tell me, what is death if life is just a bitch?_

I nod my head to the beat as people walk past me and stare at my flaming red hair. My mean brown eyes would glare at people who stared at my braided mohawk. "Gardenia flight, boarding now." I got up and walked towards the plane, my head held high and a sway in my step. I can only hope that I won't be stuck with a bunch of goody-goody nobodies.

* * *

NORMAL POV

TaKya walked up to the large white mansion dragging her black and red suitcases behind her. She unlocked the front door and saw the seven other girls sitting in the living room. "Hey" Musa grunted. "I'm Musa. You must be TaKya". She just nodded and glared. "Whoa girls, she's glarin' already. Looks like we've got ourselves another bad girl." Bloom chirped. TaKya blinked and arched a brow.

"So you all AREN'T all goody-goody nobodies. Am I right Red?" she said hands folded across her chest. Bloom growled and went back to her phone. "We already picked our rooms. There's one more." said Layla jerking her thumb towards the stairs. TaKya nodded curtly and began dragging her bags upstairs. She walked past a dark blue and pink room filled with books with a bright red B on the door. Then a dark orange and yellow room with a huge closet and shelf stacked neatly with fancy phones and a neon orange S on the door.

Next was an emerald and dark pink room with plants, mostly Venus Fly Traps, and a forest green F on the door. After that a dark green and dark blue room overflowing with sports equipment and basketball magazines and a ocean blue L on the door. A closed-door. Next a dark red and dark blue room with iPods, radios, and about twenty instruments with a eggplant M on the door. Then a dark green and dark red room with pet ads on the walls and a brown dog sleeping on the bed and a lime green R on the door. Finally, there was a dark purple and grass green room with gadgets, computers, and video games littering the ground and bed area.

She walked back to the closed room and opened the door. Her eyes widened. It was a dark crimson and black room with a black T on the door and plenty of space. She smiled and began pulling out her tools, inventions, and car magazines. 'The girls aren't the baddest in the world, but they'll work. My room is awesome, though. Maybe this won't be so bad after all' she thought.

* * *

Read and Review!


End file.
